


The Joining

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age: Alistair [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lifted the cup, lips quivering with an emotion he couldn’t quite identify - he could feel the Templars at his back and the scorn of the Chantry Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joining

He gripped the cup between his fingers and the dark liquid swirled against the silver - his eyes widen with fear, widen with a hope he’d forgotten existed when he’d resigned himself to his fate. Hope, as he found out, was just a fantasy that little boys dreamed of - shattered were his dreams of love, companionship, his hope of being  _wanted_. 

The  _Wardens_ … they could change that. 

He lifted the cup, lips quivering with an emotion he couldn’t quite identify - he could feel the Templars at his back and the scorn of the Chantry Mother but there was nothing lose, nothing to live for,  _here,_  with this destiny. 

> _It’s so quiet, sometime I scream to fill the silence._

The liquid swirled, his reflection is skewed and for a moment he swore he could see death but he’s sure it’s just  _nerves_ , just his imagination. He swallowed the lump in his throat, hands steadying as Duncan watched him. The Grey Warden’s hands were resting heavily on the blades on the table and Alistair could sense another purpose behind the eyes of the other man.

The cool sensation of the silver against his lips made him pause, it was too late to change his mind - the liquid strikes. 

> _Join us, brothers and sisters, Join us in the shadows…_  

Duncan’s verse was a jumbled whisper. Pain trickled up his spine and Alistair _screamed._

He screamed and screamed until his throat was raw, until his body shook and writhed on the ground before Duncan. The old Warden pulled up his blade from the table, eyes fervently watching the newest recruit for signs of rejection.

Alistair laid still. 

A heart beat or two passed and Duncan sighed in disbelief. The newest Warden laughed, Alistair rubbed his eyes to clear the tears of joy - he  _lived_  and  _hope_ was finally a reality. 


End file.
